An Arranged Marriage A NejiHinata One Shot
by Naruto.Fruba.Lover
Summary: A 15 year old Hyuga heiress must have an heir before she takes over the family. And whether she wants to or not, she has to marry the 16 year old Neji Hyuga of the Branch family. Will the two end up falling in love for real? AU


_**Naruto Birthdays **_

_Naruto couplings featuring: _

NaruHina SasuHina KibaHina NejiHina

NejiTen LeeTen

SasuSaku SasuNaru

ShikaIno ShikaTema

NaruSaku NaruIno

DeiSaso DeiTobi

KakaAnko KakaIruka

First Off: **Neji-Hinata! **_Happy Birthday, Neji!!_

I huffed, picking up my weapons from training and walking back into the estate. _If I keep getting interruptions from the Main House, I'll never get strong enough. What is it this time? _I glared to yourself, mentally cursing the Main House. _Hizashi-Sama said that it's pretty important, and could change everyone's lives in the Hyuga family._ I thought, turning the corner only to barely miss running into Hinata. "Oh! S-sorry, Neji-Kun! I have t-to go!" She said, running off towards her room. I stared at the back of her curvy body…_WAIT! What did I just say?! She's my cousin for pete's sake! _I quickly walked off to the meeting room Hizashi ordered me to go. I knocked on the door, waiting impatiently for this thing to get over with. A member of the main house opened it and let me in, I bowed when doing so. "You needed to speak to me, Hizashi-Sama?" I asked, looking strangely at all of the people in the room. _Half of the main house, half of the branch. What is going on? _"Neji. You may need to take a seat. I have very important news that concerns you." Hizashi stated, gesturing the seat in front of him. I nodded and took the seat, waiting for the 'important news'. Hizashi looked to the room of people and continued, "You all know why I called you here. You all know that the Main Branch has an heiress, Hinata Hyuga." Everyone nodded, "Continuing. An heiress to a main family has to be married before they resume the title of being the head master. The rest of the main branch and I have made a decision." _Where's he going with this? I have more important things to do… _"We will tie together the Main house and the Branch of the Hyuga family." He didn't stop a second when talking as the door was timidly being knocked on. I looked over at the door, seeing some one open it to reveal Hinata and Hanabi. Right when they entered, he said, "Hinata Hyuga and Neji Hyuga will be getting married." Hinata's eyes grew wide and then she fainted, I just stared at Hizashi shocked. "Apologies, Hizashi-Sama, but what?! Doesn't Hinata, or I get a say in this?!" "Sorry. The discussion is closed. The wedding will be placed September 17th." "But that's in three days!" "No further comments, Neji! Now, go resume training. Hanabi, take Hinata to her room and cool her down. Neji, I want to see your vows the day before the wedding, and see your appropriate wedding attire. You do not need to get Hinata a ring, for she is going to take her mothers, you your fathers." Hizashi scolded, forcing me out of the room. _I can not believe this! I can't marry Hinata! I have a goal planned out for me. My father would not of agreed to this! _I thought, walking out of the estate only to see TenTen and Lee. "Neji! Hey!" I glared at them, adding a 'hn' and walked towards them, "Wow, Neji. You don't look so good. Are you alright?!" Tenten asked, putting her hands on her hips. "Fine." She looked at me funny, but decided to let it go, knowing she wasn't going to get anywhere. Smart girl. "Neji. You are being very un-youthful. I know what will get you youthful! We shall all go train under the wonderful Guy-Sensei right now! We shall get your mind off of whatever it is that is troubling you!" Lee exclaimed as Tenten sweat dropped. "Let's go." I said, walking to the usual training spot, the two following shortly.

With Hinata Her POV

I moaned in my sleep, waking up to see I was in my room. "What happened?" I whispered to myself. "Oh yeah…" Tears went into my eyes quickly, falling one by one slowly. _I-I don't want to g-get married! And, especially n-not to Neji-Kun! _I sobbed, throwing my head into the pillow, making it so now one would hear me. _If I give_ _m-myself to him, he c-could do anything! _cough _What about…N-Naru-Kun! I love h-him! _hiccup I sighed and got up, I took a quick shower and got redressed, and I left the estate to find Kiba. I got to the Inuzuka's house and quietly knocked, hoping they would hear me. They did, which I sort of didn't doubt, since they are part dog. Tsume Inuzuka, Mom of Kiba Inuzuka, answered the door with her infamous grin. "Hinata! Come 'ere!" She grabbed me in a head lock and gave me a noogie. "How's my favorite team mate my son has, been doin'?!" "F-Fine, thank y-you. Y-Yourself Mrs. I-Inuzuka?" She let me go, "Aw! How many times do I have to tell you, Hinata!? It's Tsume! Mrs. Inuzuka makes me sound old!" She grinned, not answering my question. "O-Okay. Uh, is K-Kiba here?" "Hm? Oh yeah! Hold on!" She stepped into the house, motioning me to follow, which I shyly did so. "Kiba! KIBA! You have a visitor!!" Tsume left me alone as I waited. "What?" Kiba called back, running from his room to where I was. "Oh! Hinata! What're you doin' here?!" He grinned, walked up to me, Akamaru jumping into my arms, licking my face. "Hehe! Oh. Kiba, c-can we go on a w-walk in the p-park?" He gave me a questionable look, but replaced it with a grin and nodded. "Ma! We're goin' to the park!" "Okay! Bye Hinata!" "B-Bye, Mrs. Inuzuka!!" "TSUME!" She shouted back, apparent grin in her voice. Kiba and I left and got to the park, where we started walking before any of us said anything. "Alright, Hinata. Spill. What is it?" I blushed and looked down, fiddling with my fingers as I spoke up. "M-my father h-had a meeting with everyone t-today. He t-told us s-something v-very impo-portant." "Well, what is it?" "I-I'm getting m-married, in three d-days." "WHAT?! MARRIED?! TO WHO?!" "N-Neji…" I whispered, tears already falling. "Neji?! Why I outta! He can't do that!" "Y-Yes, he can. H-He told me that an H-Heiress needs to be m-married before s-she takes over. And he c-chose Neji to b-be my groom." I sobbed, burying my face in my hands. Kiba started shouting to the sky about how it wasn't fair and how he was so mad for a few minutes. Then, he grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. "Sh…it's gonna be al-alright. I'm sorry…" "W-what a-about N-Naruto?!" hiccup He sighed and, what I could feel, shrugged. "I dunno. You can tell him how you feel, but tell him that you want him to be at the wedding. Wait. Am I allowed to go?" He asked, I looked up at him and smiled, nodding, but that smile turned back into a frown and I pushed my head into his chest, quietly sobbing. He patted my head and whispered sweet nothings into my ear. "HEY! KIBA! HINATA! Whatcha doin? Are you dating?" I heard a familiar voice, and started sobbing even harder. "Shut up, Naruto! We aren't dating, baka!" "Then, what are you doing? Hinata? Are you okay?" I shook my head and fell to the ground, Kiba catching my fall. "Do you want to tell him now?" He whispered to me. I nodded, sniffing and wiped my eyes, getting up and looking down, as I stood in front of Naruto. Kiba walked away, but not too far away. "Hinata? Are you okay? What's wrong?" "N-Naruto. I'm s-sorry." "For what? You haven't done anything to me!" He smiled as I glanced upwards to him. "I n-need to t-tell you s-something that I-I've been hiding." I blushed and looked at him confidently, or what I could get as confident. "I-I've liked you since the A-Academy days. A lot." Naruto stepped back, blushing, eyes wide, and mouth slightly ajar. "W-What?" "I said, I-I'm in love with you!!" I shouted, looking back at the ground as it just started raining. "Hinata. I…I don't know what to s-say." "Then d-don't say anything. It d-doesn't matter a-anymore." "How does it not matter?!" I whispered, "I'm getting m-married…in t-three days…to N-Neji, Naru-Kun." His mouth could've hit the ground if it was possible. "MARRIED?! TO NEJI!? But he almost killed you, and you're cousins!!" "I k-know. I have to g-go now, Naruto. I hope to s-see you at the w-wedding." I said and was about to walk off, when I gained all of the courage I could, and I turned around and smashed my peach-colored lips onto his. He gasped and fell back to the ground, me on top of him. I heard Kiba shout something happy, and I felt Naruto put his hands on my waist. For once, I was happy…until I heard my name being shouted as the rain got harder and faster. I gasped and quickly let go, looking up to see Neji right in front of me. _Oh no! _"N-Neji-Kun! W-What are you doing h-here?!" "Come on, Hinata. Your father wouldn't want you to get sick." He said coldly, glaring at Naruto as he laid on the ground, mouth agape. Neji pulled me up and slung me over his shoulder and started walking off. "S-Sorry Naru-Kun! P-Please be t-there!!" I cried out in the rain as his surprised form got harder and harder to see. "HINATA!" I heard someone shout, not sure if it was Kiba or Naruto. I was hoping it was Naruto…sorry, Kiba. "Hinata. As your fiancé, I can not let you see that demon boy again." "D-Demon boy?" Neji smirked at me, "You didn't know? He never told you? The Kyuubi is sealed in Naruto. You know, the nine-tailed fox that attempted to destroy our village 15 years ago? Well, that monster is in Naruto. Naruto _is _a monster." _N-Naruto? M-monster? Kyuubi? No! _"T-that's not true!" I shouted, shaking my head furiously. "N-Naruto is too nice for t-that!" "Until he gets mad. Then, he could kill anyone. Even you." "N-Naruto?" I whispered, sobbing onto Neji's back. He got tired of hearing my sobbing and whispering of Naruto, apparently, so he hit my on my pressure point in the back of my neck, and knocked me out.

Normal POV (Aka, Neji's…)

I sighed, walking through the gates and into the front door, kicking my shoes off and carrying…what I realize as of now…_my _Hinata to my room. On the way there, I got stopped by Hizashi, who gave me a glare and a questionable glaze, as I let my eyes do the talking for me. He nodded, and let me go, which I did at a slow pace. I entered my room, and sat a knocked-out fiancé on my bed as I started a shower. I tested the water and shut the door, undressing, and getting in it.

Hinata's POV

I slowly woke up, sitting up, and looking at my surroundings. _I've never been in here…where am I? _I noticed an armoire, a couple of clothes on the floor that looked like…Neji's? _I must be in Neji's room. I've never been here before. Hmm…_ I got up and looked at the other door in the room as it opened, a bunch of steam rolling out and a 16-year old guy came out, only in a towel…hair clenched to the body. It was Neji. (BTW, Hinata's 15, Neji's 16) "N-Neji?!" I gasped, blushing a deep red, and back up to the last door in the room, which I presumed it would lead to the halls. He smirked and sat on his bed, only to sigh. "Hinata, we're going to have to face this. We are getting married, we are going on a honeymoon, we are going to have to have sex sometime, we are going to have to deal with each other, and finally, we are going to have to learn to love each other. No matter what, we can not fight destiny. (HAD TO USE IT!! J Hehe) I'm sorry." I frowned and slowly walked over to him, sighing my self. I cautiously put my hand on his shoulder, comforting him. "I know. I s-suppose you're r-right, Neji-Kun. I-I'm sorry. I suppose I need to t-talk to my father to learn m-more about the w-wedding." Neji nodded, ushering me out of the room.

FF Night before wedding Hinata's POV still

_Dear Diary-_

_Okay…I suppose everything's set. My bridesmaids are from Maid of Honor to the rest…: Tenten, Ino, Sakura, and Temari. I hardly know most of them…oh well. Lady Tsunade is the 'priestess', and I believe Neji's best man is Rock Lee, then it's: Shikamaru, Kiba, and Shino. Hanabi is the flower girl and I think that's it…I also think I look beautiful in Mom's old wedding dress…I hope Neji likes it. I finished my vows and turned them into Father for judgment. I believe Neji has as well. The wedding is on Shikamaru's favorite hill and everything's decorated in Sakura flowers. My dress is a traditional kimono with a nice hat-like piece. The kimono is white with light pink Sakura flowers and a light pink Obi. There is a dark blue ribbon around the obi, and dark blue, what looks like, waves on the bottom of the kimono. I hope Neji will like it. I have to make my husband happy, right? Right…oh well. If he doesn't…then that's fine. Our honeymoon is going to the Hidden Village of the Waterfall. It's supposed to be romantic…only problem is, we have to walk there. So, I have to go in a dress. I think Neji's carrying me. I feel bad. Once again, oh well. Father says that it's his duty. To protect me…I'm sorry, Neji. Oh, looks like I have to go. It's getting late…and I have a big wedding at four tomorrow. Wish me luck!!_

_Hinata_

I sighed and placed my diary back under my pillow, and got under the covers, falling into a dreamless sleep quickly. (Surprising, huh? I'd be, like…up all night if it were the day before my wedding.)

Wedding DAY!! Sept. 17th.

"Stop worrying, Hinata-Chan. You look beautiful. Everything's going to be fine, sheesh." Tenten said as I looked in the mirror. "Are you sure? It's not too…I don't know. Do you think he'll like it?" "You've really grown on him, haven't you?" I nodded, tracing my curves that show through the dress. "Well then I'm sure he'll like anything you like. Well, except Naruto." I sighed and started tearing up a bit. "Oh. Right, sorry Hinata. I didn't mean…" "It's fine." I said, walking away from the mirror. She sighed and sat down. "You really don't…" There was a knock on the door. "Tenten! Come on! It's time!" "Coming coming! Hold your horses! Bye Hinata! I love you girl! See you soon!" She smiled and walked out the door to see a very aggravated Shikamaru. She sighed and walked out with him. I looked at myself in the mirror and frowned, but still getting very, very little butterflies in my stomach. Then the music started playing and my dressing room door swung open. "Hinata. You look beautiful. But, it's time." My father said, taking my hand and leading me out the door. "Yes sir."

Reverse Normal POV

"Neji! You look great! Gai-Sensei will surely be proud of you!" Lee said to me, giving his million dollar grin. "Hn." "Neji. Are you not happy? This is a very youthful day for you." "I'm fine. I just wonder what will happen when we are betrothed." I sighed brushing off invisible dust on my jacket. "I am sure you two will be very happy together." "Hm." Knock Knock. "Hey! Lee! (Hey, if you said those two words fast, then you get my name!) Time to go!" "I am coming! Sorry Neji, I am being called upon! Best of luck!" Lee said to me, then ran off to an angry Ino. I sighed and looked at the mirror, seeing myself in my dashing attire. I fixed my hair one more time and headed out the door right when someone was about to get me. "Oh, uh, Neji, it's time. I hope you're ready." Kiba said, straightening his suit. I nodded and walked down the aisle and took my place next to Lee. "You got the rings, right?" I whispered to him as he nodded quickly. Then, the music started playing. Everyone was in place and the flower girl, Hanabi, walked down the handmaid aisle, tossing random flower petals Ino provided. She went to her place as she finished, and there, I gasped. _Hinata…_ She looks so beautiful. She walked down the aisle, holding the flowers in one hand and locking arms with Hizashi with the other. She was blushing and smiling as she made her way up the platform next to me. "You better take care of her, Neji." Hizashi said, glaring at me. I nodded and looked at Hinata with a small smile. Tsunade started her speech as I took Hinata's hands into mine.

FF VOWS

Apparently, Hizashi didn't like mine nor Hinata's vows; so we decided to go from the book. "Hyuga, Neji." I nodded and looked into my -almost- wife's eyes, "I, Hyuga Neji, take you, Hyuga Hinata, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, or the Lord (Or Kami…) comes for His (or HER) own, and hereto I pledge you my faithfulness." Tsunade smiled, "Good. Now, loosen hands and Hinata, with your right hand, place it to Neji's right." Hinata nodded and did so, looking at Tsunade who ushered her to continue and say her vows. "I, Hyuga Hinata, take you, Hyuga Neji, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love land to cherish, till death do us part, or the Lord (Or Kami…) comes for His (or HER) own, and hereto I pledge you my faithfulness." She smiled as we fixed our hands again. "Are there any objections?" I held my breath and looked around. I looked back at Tsunade after a few seconds and she nodded. "Okay, since there are no objections; I, The Fifth Hokage, Lady Tsunade, now pronounce you hus-" "I OBJECT!!" I quickly turned around, in shock and hate, as I saw Naruto run down the grass aisle towards us. Hinata gasped and stared at him with tears in her eyes. Hizashi stood up and glared at the fox-boy as everyone else started talking amongst themselves. "N-Naruto?" Hinata asked, in total shock. "I can't let this wedding take place! I love her! I figured it out! Hinata! I love you! Please!!" (I do believe that he's a little OOC, don't ya?) Hinata let her tears out, her mouth open slightly as she closed her eyes, shaking her head. "I-I-I can't!! I'm getting m-married now! To N-Neji. I'm s-sorry, Naruto-Kun! I love N-Neji! I u-used to l-love y-you, Naru…b-but I can't!" She cried, clutching my hands harder. I glared at Naruto and held Hinata's hands in a comforting way. _I'm so glad she's over that fox-boy. And, I'm also glad that Hinata…said she loved me. _"W-What? But, You can't love your cousin!!" He shouted at her, making her cry even harder. I couldn't take it, I can't stand tears. I grabbed Hinata and brought her to my chest, hugging her as she cried. "Naruto. I think it'd be best if you left this ceremony." I said, glaring at him. "Hinata loves me, not you anymore. So leave." Naruto hung his head (awww) and walked away, crying silently to himself. Everyone settled down and Tsunade resumed her speaking, "Okay. If that is the last interruption…" Hinata slowly let go and backed away, wiping her tears, and held my hands again. "Then, I, the Fifth Hokage, Lady Tsunade, now pronounce you husband and wife." She paused. "You may kiss your bride!" Everyone cheered as I smiled and brought her trembling, blushing form to mine, then I kissed her with so much passion, it even blew me away. (BTW, rings are already on, sorry.) We released and hugged, her crying even harder. We let go and held hands, walking down the aisle while people cheered and threw rice. We finished the aisle and Hinata told me that she didn't want to change for the reception, so you guys just headed to Tsunade's office, where the reception was being held at.

FF, First dance

"Okay everyone. Hinata and Neji Hyuga will have the first dance, followed by Hinata and Hizashi, and finally the Bride and the Best Man, Hinata and Rock Lee. Sakura, start the music." Sakura nodded and started it, while Hinata and I made our way to the middle of the room (in the cafeteria) and started slow dancing. "Hinata-San, you look gorgeous." "T-Thank you, N-Neji-Sama. You l-look handsome." I smiled and held her close, afraid that I would lose her. "N-Neji?" "Hmm?" "T-tonight, during o-our honeymoon, I smirked I…I am only 15. I-I don't know I-if I can l-lose it. You k-know…_it_." I frowned but put my hand towards her upper back. "I know, Hinata. You are young. But, if it makes you feel better, I'm a virgin. I know how you feel, but I'll be glad to go down with you…" She sighed and continued, "I know…B-but, I'm s-scared." I patted her back and gave her a kiss as the song ended. We pulled away and I let her go to her father. She smiled at me one more time before she turned to Hizashi, who was waiting patiently to dance. I went over to the best man, Lee and started talking.

Hinata's POV

The next song started and I started to dance slowly with my father. As you know already, I'm scared…scratch that…terrified of tonight. I really don't want to lose my virginity just yet, you know? Yeah, I know that, I officially am Mrs. Neji Hyuga, am I have to do basically whatever he wants me too, hence my father is pretty sexist, even though he believes that Hanabi would be a better heiress than I. Oh well, I'll some him. I'll show them all. "Hinata?" I looked up at my father, "Yes father?" "What were you thinking about? Half the song has passed and you were deep in thought. And, as your father, you know that it is disrespectful to zone out when a man is near." "Yes father, s-sorry." He nodded and let me go as the song ended. Next was Lee. Yay?

FF Cake Cutting

"N-Neji! It's time to c-cut the cake!!" I shouted over the music to my beloved husband. He looked up from the group of guys he was in and nodded, hurrying over to me. "What kind of cake did your father get again?" I giggled, "Neji! Hehe, don't you r-remember? It's your f-favorite kind of c-cake, chocolate! And, m-my favorite kind of icing, v-vanilla, with a h-hint of cinnamon!" I smiled as he smiled slightly back. "O-Okay, everyo-one! N-Neji-Kun and I are g-going to cut the c-cake! Please, g-gather around!" I tried to shout, but sadly, no one heard me. Neji sighed and screamed to Sakura, "TURN OFF THE MUSIC!" (please don't stop the music…dances at the moment, that's my song of the week. -) Sakura nodded and did so. "Everyone! We are cutting the first slice of cake! Either take a seat or form a line for a piece." Neji said, turning to me and whispered while grabbing the knife, "You will learn to speak up and not stutter." I nodded and took the knife with his hand under mine. Everyone grabbed their cameras and took pictures as we cut the first piece of cake. We finished cutting two pieces, one for me, the other, Neji, and handed the knife over to my father who resumed the cutting. Neji and I took a seat at a nice table and before he got a chance to give me the first bite, I put some cake and icing on his face. I giggled, which soon turned to busting out in laughter, making everyone look at us. Soon, everyone…er, almost, was laughing as well. Neji…not so much. "Neji! I'm sorry! It's just, usually couples did that. I read a bout it." He smirked and grabbed some cake and put it on my face in a second flat. "Ah!" I was shocked at first, but then regained composure and started laughing again, this time, Neji joined me. "Hah, Neji! Your laugh is so cute! Haha! You need to laugh…and ha! Smile more!" I smiled, lightening up as Neji nodded.

FF Bouquet throwing

"O-Okay girls! All singles get in a group! Bouquet time!!" I smiled, looking at all the singles there. Tenten, Ino, Sakura, Temari, Lady Tsunade, Hanabi-Chan, and Anko-Sensei. "Okay! Get ready!!" I smiled and turned around, gearing up as I threw the bouquet over my shoulders and to the girls. I quickly turned around to see Ino Yamanaka catch it. "Yay! Ino!!" Ino was apparently so happy that she ran up to Shikamaru and kissed him! Causing Shikamaru and herself to blush insanely, Ino whispering apologies when they let go. Hey guess what? I think he's going to ask her out! .-

FF Journey to the Hidden Village of the Waterfall!!

"Neji-San?" "Hm?" "How much longer?" I asked as he held me tighter to his chest. "A good hour. We're getting close." "Okay…" I blushed, and sighed, thinking of what's going to happen tonight. Neji smiled down at me and was about to say something when all of a sudden a bunch of kunai flew at us. Since Neji was carrying me, he nor I could do anything to stop them, so I buried my head in his chest as the kunai hit his right arm. HE gasped in pain and slowly set me down, him pulling the kunai out. "N-Neji!! Are you okay?!" "Yes. Go do that move you made up!" "守護八卦六十四掌? (Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō?)" "YES! That one!" I nodded and moved all of my chakra were needed and fulfilled my jutsu, instantly killing the several attacking nin.I gasped for air when I was done, and quickly turned to Neji, who just put away his bandages. "N-Neji! I'm so sorry! Are you alright?!" I asked, running up to him. "I'm fine. Let's go." I nodded and refused to let him carry me the rest of the way there. He sighed, but nodded and we ran till we got to the gates. "May I help you?" "Yes. We are on our honeymoon. Hizashi Hyuga sent us since we just got married. Now, if you will…" Neji said, ushering to the gates. "Hizashi Hyuga? OH yes! Of course! Have a nice stay!" (Btw, Hizashi knew howto get through the waterfall and whatever that hides the village, so he told you.) We both nodded and walked in, seeing a very beautiful village. "It's so pretty here, don't you think, Neji-Kun?" I asked. "Hm." He nodded and picked me up bridal style once again and ran to the hotel my father rented. He walked in and told the lady our name, she gave us a key and showed us where it was. He kicked the door open and sat me on the bed. "I'm going to take a shower, after you'll want one too, right?" I nodded and looked around. "I'll be out shortly." "Okay…" Then I decided it. The water turned on and I heard him get in with a relaxed sigh. _Okay…I'm r-ready…I suppose._ I dropped my wedding kimono down and took off everything else I was wearing and slipping into a silky robe-kimono-thing. I gulped and opened the bathroom door, Neji turned around and gasped. "Hinata! What are you doing here!?" I gulped again and dropped my robe, leaving us naked. He covered his blush and smirked while leading me into the shower, kissing me passionately.


End file.
